This invention is directed to a wrench for installing rail anchors on the rails of railroad track. Rail anchors of the spring clip type are typically snapped into place on the base flange of a rail against a tie. Machines are used for the installation of large numbers of anchors during the construction or renovation of railroad track. However, some anchors are installed by hand where the numbers are small so that the use of large and expensive machinery is not economically feasible. The presently used hand tools are in the nature of large wrenches. The use of such a wrench requires considerable exertion of force by the worker who pulls and pushes on the elongated handle of the wrench to move it downwardly and snap the rail anchor on to the rail flange. The motions needed to apply an anchor are not smooth and continuous thus the worker is subject to the possibility of back, shoulder and arm injuries.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a manually operated wrench for installing spring clip type rail anchors which wrench permits a worker to attach an anchor using a substantially constant application of force to the wrench handle.
Another object of this invention is a wrench of the type in which a portion of the wrench remains stationary against the rail during installation of the anchor for stability.
Another object of this invention is a manual wrench having a linkage between the handle and an anchor carrying shoe so that maximum force will be applied to the anchor as the anchor latch receives the rail flange.
Another object of this invention is a wrench having an anchor carrying shoe which shoe pivots relative to the wrench handle during installation for ease of operation.
Another object of this invention is a wrench having a shoe which remains in contact with the anchor during the entire installation time.
Another object of this invention is a wrench which utilizes one fixed rotational axis for the anchor applying shoe and a second fixed rotational axis for the handle.